


The Door In The Rocks

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ocean, Shiro - Freeform, Tag things, Water Nymph, i have no idea how to, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, mentions of Allura, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: How do you get back to a magic cove with a useless leg and no clue where it was? It's high time Keith figured that out.





	The Door In The Rocks

Word had come in, he’d definitely sprained his ankle. The doctor said it should heal in less than a month and that he should stay off it as much as possible, which thoroughly maddening Keith.

He was supposed to be out there finding the weird water nymph not stuck inside watching the tv screen with increasing boredom!

It’s a good thing that Shiro had broken his own leg when he was Keith’s age and needed crutches, now at least the ravenette could get around, albeit quite wobbly. Laying bored upon the couch, Keith groaned once more into the pillow, then did it again a minute later before flopping over onto his back. The day felt like it had lasted weeks, yet it was barley eleven yet. Shiro was out at the school teaching and both of his parents were working, so it was only him. He could invite Pidge over, but he didn’t feel like being made fun of today. So, there he lay, no one to talk to, no where to g-wait!

Sitting bolt upright, he groaned when the sudden movement sent a spark of pain up his leg that had him falling backwards. Laying his arm over his eyes, he recounted the thoughts he left off on. He had promised Lance he would visit as soon as possible and he could semi walk around, why doesn’t he go out? Screw what the doctor said, he was done with being inside all the time.

Shrugging, he sat back up, mindful of his leg, and grabbed his crutches before leaving a note that said he was out for his family before leaving. _Now for the hard part_ , he thought, _where was I standing when I threw my knife?_ Glancing around the fenced yard, he easily spotted the tree and hobbled over to it. Going through the movements, he pretended to throw it once more but couldn’t remember which way it went thanks to his mind being particularly panicky when he’d been startled.

That’s it!

Shifting, he pretended to startle himself and found his arm aimed almost in a complete separate direction. Nodding his head, he wobbled forwards and made his way over to the fence. Now for the hard part, how to get over. Staring at it, he mentally willed it to move but, upon finding that it wouldn’t, simply gave up and threw his crutches onto the other side before clambering atop it then promptly falling off of it and onto the ground. He landed weird on his arm, and it was more than likely going to be bruised tomorrow, but he had made it to the other side.

Allowing himself a moment of pride he smiled brightly before remembering his crutches and having to crawl three feet to reach them. His arms were beginning to hurt from carrying his weight, but he pressed on. He knew that he was looking for the cove but the problem with that was: he was so focused on focusing that he forgot to actually focus on the task and lost all his focus. Hence forth why he now had no idea where he was.

At least he wasn’t stuck in a rock again though.

Peeking at the land around him, he immediately took notice of the crescent moon shape of the open area and that the walls around him climbed up at least fifteen feet. So how had he gotten here? The answer came a moment later when a pair of arms ripped his crutches away and hugged him around his middle, effectively knocking them both off their feet. When he hit the ground, all air vacated his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. Wasn’t easy considering there was a person atop of him.

Finally opening his eyes, to which he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, Keith was met with the sight of Lance’s ecstatic face grinning down at him. “You’re here! It worked! Yes!” Blinking owlishly at the brunette, Keith’s mouth pulled itself into a frown while Lance clamored off of him.

Offering a thin hand, Keith took it and stood carefully while keeping his leg suspended. “Where did you come from.”

Without hesitation, the idiot answered, “heaven” and moved on to pick up Keith’s crutches and place them in the ravenette arms.

Rolling his eyes, Keith couldn’t hold back his scoff. “I meant, how did you get here? I was just wandering near my backyard.” Lances smile dropped for a moment before instantly picking back up along with a giggle.

“Dude, your in my cove again.” Furrowing his brows, Keith shook his head.

“No, that’s impossible.”

“Nothings impossible with you around. Besides, like I said before, you can only find this place when you truly seek it out and all that good crap.” Ignoring the glare aimed at him, Lance simply shrugged and walked over to his before taking his arm and dragging him further along the beach. “So! What have you been up to? What happened with your leg? How is your leg? What’s your favorite color? Mines blue, as in passion. Or maybe that's red. And what about your favorite animal? I like sharks myself. Adorable little creatures.”

Mouth agape, he tried to remember the questions before answering them. “Uh, not much? Shiro, my brother, has been sorta taking care of me but I usually just sit around all day. And my legs fine, just sprained, should be healed in another two weeks or so. And my favorite color, really? It’s red by the way.”

“Don’t forget the animal!” Rolling his eyes he had to fight down a smile.

“Hippopotamus, why though?” Lance didn’t answer, instead just shrugging and going on with his questions. When they got to the wall of rocks Keith had learned that this boy was the third of five others and that his family was in another part of the world right now along with his extended family as well before coming to a stop in front of some rocks.

“Okay? I’m not really sure why you wanted to show me some rocks? But they’re cool? I guess?” Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes before placing a palm upon the rock where they along with his cheeks began to glow a soft blue. Mouth falling open, Keith watched the rocks disappear and a door take its place. “What.”

“I know right! It took me years to learn how to do that trick. Allura’s a pretty good teacher though.” He didn’t bother waiting for Keith to follow and just went ahead and walked right in, leaving the ravenette to scramble behind him. Inside was a cave carved to look like a room, a large table taking one half of the room with chairs surrounding it and what resembled a kitchen overtaking the other half. But what caught Keith’s eye was the walls which were decorated in glowing blue rocks that cast the room into an ethereal glow.

He stood in the doorway for an uncomfortable amount of time, just taking in the beauty of it before Lance cleared his throat and Keith jumped. Cheeks glowing red, the ravenette sat down at the table and avoided Lance’s eyes. “What do you want to do? We could go swimming, pet the seals, collect rock-“

“or we could talk.” Clearly not expecting to be interrupted, Lance widened his eyes before smiling and sitting across from Keith. “Yeah! Talking is my second favorite pastime.”

“What’s your first?” He knew the second it left his mouth that he shouldn’t have said it.

“You.” Fighting down the urge to cover his face, Keith glared until the brunette finished cackling at him and leaned back in his seat. “Alright, Alright. No flirting, got it.”

“You were flirting?”

“What, I wasn’t clear enough? I thought it was obvious.” Keith, clearly not expecting this, just stared at him dumbly.

“O-oh.” He stuttered out. Lance didn’t seem to notice his surprise and just continued to blabber on.

“I mean, if your would rather I didn’t I can not. I’m just used to teasing my friends with it so it slipped out without me noticing it-“

“Lance.”

“And it can completely understand if it ruined any chance we had at being friends, or something more, but-“

“Lance.”

“I hope it won’t because I really want to get to know you and-“

“LANCE! Calm down, it’s fine. I’ve just never been flirted with before and it was surprising. It’s fine. Really.” They both seemed to conveniently remember Lance’s ‘or something more’ at the same time and looked away from each other.

“So, you said Shiro was your brother? Odd name.”

“Ah, well, my mom and his dad got married when I was younger and his family’s Japanese while mines Korean. Wait, you said you have four other siblings? How does anything get done!?” The rest of the day passed much like that with the two of them swapping stories with one another and soon the sun had once more set and Keith was sure that his family was wondering where he was.

“I’ll see you again?” Smiling at Lance’s pouting face, Keith nodded. “Do you promise? I mean a real promise, not the ones where you say your going to do it and then end up never coming back.”

“You’ve had people do that?”

“Not personally, but people talk. Now promise!” Nodding quickly at the others yelling, Keith held up his hands in mock surrender at Lance’s finger pointing at him.

“Okay, okay, I promise. I promise. Calm down. Besides, I like talking to you. Beats hearing Pidge complain about me anyway.” Lance smiled at him before turning Keith’s body towards the wall of rocks and shoving him forwards. “Wait, what? Why would I walk into the rock? Are you trying to give me a concussion?”

Lance simply laughed once more before shoving him on the back. Hard. With no choice, he tumbled forwards and, with widened eyes, he fell through the hard material and onto his face on the other side. Blinking, he scrambled onto his knees and looked behind him to find the clear ocean stirring before his eyes.

No rocks.

No cove.

No Lance.

His mouth was wide open, he knew that, doesn’t mean he closed it though. The moon reflected off the water in a way that cast a glow over Keith, enabling him sight enough to see his crutches on the ground next to him. As he began to make his back, he swore he could hear his name and a farewell being called from behind him but when he turned there was no one there.

Smiling to himself, he continued along his path and took the long way around to get to his houses front door. The lights inside were already lit and he could hear Shiro’s awful music blaring from outside, which meant his parents weren’t home yet. Nodding, he pulled the spare key from above the door frame and let himself in before hobbling into the kitchen.

Shiro was cooking on the stove whilst singing at the top of his lungs and dancing terribly all the same. Smirking, Keith wished nothing more in that moment than to have his phone on hand, but alas it was upstairs and there was no way he was going to try to climb those right now. So instead he cleared his throat as loud as possible and was rewarded with a blood curdling scream plus Shiro spinning around and holding the spoon like a knife at Keith who was too busy laughing historically to notice.

“Keith! Why must you do that! You scared the crap out of me!” He could barley hear Shiro's yells though as he was too busy wheezing bent over with his hand on his knees.

“Why would I stop when it’s so funny.” Wobbling over to the table, Keith sat and smirked at the still slightly panicking Shiro who only scowled and finished stirring the pot before ladling the soup into two bowls and sitting across from the still smirking Keith.

“So, where’ve you been?” And, there goes his smile. Looking anywhere but at Shiro, Keith ate his soup without paying attention to the flavor. “Keith? Why did you go quiet? Were you hot wiring a car again? You know they don’t like it when you do that-“

“No, I wasn’t hot wiring a car. I gave that up. Great though that your mind goes directly to that, so, thanks. I was...talking with...a friend.” Leaving it at that, he ate as much as he could as fast as he could before Shiro cleared his throat. “What.” He snapped, only slightly regretting it.

“You are really distracted aren’t you?”

Shoving another spoon full into his mouth, Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Why would you say that?”

“Because you hate clam chowder with your entire being yet you are currently chugging it down by the second.” Finally, Keith slowly lowered his eyes and found what his brother said to be true. Immediately, the taste flooded his taste buds and he dropped his spoon in favor of scrapping at his mouth.

“Ugh! Gross! You knew what I was doing yet let me continue?!” Shiro simply shrugged while smirking and shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

“Meh, let’s just call it payback for scaring the crap out of me earlier. You never answered though, what has you so distracted?”

Instead of answering, Keith stood and out his bowl into the sink before hobbling out of the room and braving the stairs only to collapse into bed. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he tried to get some rest but found his mind to be riddled with only thoughts about blue cheeks and glowing smiles.

Turns out, he didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
